


Bewitched by Glitter

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Age Play, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam pretends that he's an eight hundred-year-old warlock, and Tim pretends he's a teenaged demon hunter. And Tim makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched by Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers for the Mortal Instruments series; also no canon underage character

"Hey," Adam says, running his fingers through Tim's hair, nails scratching lightly as he goes. "I've got a little idea . . . a sort of favor."

"Oh, yeah?" Tim asks, stilling his hands on the piano.

"I heard that the Mortal Instruments is getting closer to being made. Since you finished the books, I was thinking we could do a little role play."

"What kind of role play? With scripts?"

Adam laughs. "No, just a little improvisation. I'll be Magnus Bane and you be Alec Lightwood."

Tim isn't surprised at Adam's choice of part. His lover has been antsy about the chance to play the warlock king since he first read the books. Tim supposes he can do Alec well enough since the Nephilim boy isn't that much younger than he is. And also, although he's never been in love with his foster brother, he knows how it is to be a gay teenager who's afraid of being rejected by his parents.

"What scene do you want to do?"

"One that was glossed over books," Adam responds. "Alec made some kind of deal with Magnus in exchange for his help. We'll play how that went down."

"Okay," Tim smiles. "Sounds like fun."

"Cool!" Adam grins. "I need to do a little scene setting. Can you be scarce for a while?"

"Sure. I have some work I can take with me. How long?"

Adam taps his lip. "Just after dark should be good."

"All right."

Tim grabs his messenger bag, stuffing it with his laptop, his notes and other references, and his iPhone. He drives down the valley to a little outdoor café where he can get wifi and no one will comment if he hangs out for hours. The place is pretty close to the university, so it's a haven for students. He pulls a hat over his hair and dons some mirrored shades. Tim doesn't get recognized much, not with Season 9 long faded from the memories of most of the general public, so his simple concealment will work just fine.

He sets up at a table that's half in the sun, half in the shade, and then pulls out the materials for his current commission. He has a decent career, nothing like Adam obviously, but he keeps busy with session work, both for his backing vocals and his guitar. His favorite things however, are his commissions for songwriting. He gets a chance to express his creativity without having to worry about performing. He works mostly with Christian rock groups, sometimes submitting songs that are totally from his own head, sometimes delivering songs in a specific theme that his clients are looking for. Today's job is the slightly emo theme of 'the pale horse' from Revelations, if 'emo' and 'Christian rock' aren't total contradictions.

His niche isn't really all that gay friendly, as a whole. He likes writing songs of praise though, likes that he still has a close relationship with Jesus, despite his lifestyle.

Tim thinks that if he ever gets tired of the secrets and hiding, he'll say, 'to hell with it.' The only problem is he's not sure whether he'd say it to the closet, or to his career, or to Adam. His career isn't much – most people would probably think it was insignificant, but it's his and he's worked hard for it.

He knows what Adam thinks . . . that Tim would give him up easily for a life of even more profound deceit if the right sort of woman came around. But Tim also knows that if he ever chose Adam, then Adam wouldn't hesitate to show him off in every possible way; that Adam would immediately commit himself to being the most loving and attentive boyfriend in history. He doesn't like to think about how much it must hurt Adam that they aren't seen in public together.

So if he can indulge Adam in this small flight of fancy, then it's a minor price to pay in return for all that Adam's had to give up to be with him.

The media, Perez, Cantiello, and the rest are very good at seeing what's not there. Tim's found, though, that they totally don't see what they don't expect. They all think Adam would be with someone as accomplished and fabulous as he is. Like several of his exes. They never though that Adam would be with someone like Tim – wholesome and only moderately talented.

Tim smiles to himself. They've been given the clues. Adam's never made any bones about who and what he is, and what he believes in or wants out of life. The press has just never connected the dots to see that Tim fills Adam's requirements perfectly.

Young, check, cute (so he's been told), check. But they would know the rest of the 'why him?' question, if they really dug a little deeper.

Tim won't ever forget the conversation the day that Adam asked him if they could date.

_"Why me?"_

_"Because I like you."_

_"But why? I'm not anything fabulous or special."_

_"Because you put off more positive energy than anyone I've ever met. I need that in my life. And you're wrong . . . that makes you special. "_

Cantiello came the closest to hitting the truth, right after Idol, but he approached it from the wrong angle, and so he missed what was painfully obvious to Tim. He smiles to himself, fingers stilling on the keys of his laptop. He's just glad that Adam had seen the truth.

The sun has just disappeared into the Pacific when Tim packs up his gear. No lights show from the house when he pulls into the driveway. He leaves his stuff in the car, standing there for a moment, thinking about whom he's supposed to be playing when he walks through the door.

He's eighteen years old, but already a warrior, a Nephilim who battles demons and whatever other evil might stalk the world. He's gay, but he can barely admit it to himself, never mind anyone else. And now, in return for aid with the fight against darkness, an ancient warlock is pressuring him for something Alec doesn't quite understand.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

Alec Lightwood approached the door to the warlock's loft with trepidation. The man hadn't bothered to disguise his interest earlier, although Alec was really confused how the man knew he was gay when Alec had barely said two words to him. The warlock was the first person to ever call Alec on his orientation.

The door swung open and Magnus Bane stood framed in soft lights of candles behind him. "Little angel boy. You came back."

"You invited me," Alec responded, not in the mood to deal with the warlock trying to make the whole ordeal more difficult.

"I did," Magnus agreed, stepping back and waving his hand inside.

Alec hesitated to put his foot over the threshold, partly because he knew there was magic in such boundary lines, but mostly because he was pretty sure his life was about to change irrevocably.

Inside, the room was lit with hundreds of candles, perched on every flat surface. The light made the warlock appear even more glittery. Magnus was dressed in loose silk pants and his feet were bare, exposing his painted toenails. His shirt was open nearly to his waist, revealing the hard muscles of his chest. Alec seemed to have trouble breathing.

"You said," he started, and then revised it, "you _implied_ that you'd be willing to help. For a trade."

Magnus threw himself onto one of the leather couches, tall body sprawled over it and seeming to take up all of the space. "Sit down."

Alec perched uneasily on the edge of one of the chairs. "Just tell me what you meant."

"Sometimes I help Shadowhunters," Magnus said. "But there's always a price. My fee. Large amounts cash. Usually accrued by the hour."

There was no way any of them could manage to pay him any serious amount of cash. It wasn't like they were poor, but with his parents gone, there was no way they could pay the warlock's fees. Alec wasn't sure they really needed his help anyway, but Izzy had been pretty convinced that it was worthwhile to at least find out what Magnus wanted.

"I don't have any cash," he said.

"I know." The warlock smiled. "In your case, I'd be willing to trade."

"Trade what exactly?"

The smile grew triumphant, frightening and sensual at the same time, and Alec couldn't breathe again.

"In return for my help whenever you need it, you give me your virginity."

Alec leaped to his feet before he was really conscious of that he had moved. "I don't understand."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, and lounged even further into the couch, if that was possible. He inspected one of his painted nails. "It's really very simple. You let me be the first to have your tight little body, and in return, I turn up whenever you need help."

He waved his hand, "I'll also throw in, as a bonus, an order to all Downworlders under my command that you're off limits."

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Alec asked, trying to buy some time. He'd known somehow that this kind of thing was what Magnus had in mind when he'd hinted that he'd make a deal with Alec.

"Bitch, please," Magnus answered, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, just . . . I need to think," Alec said.

"Take your time," the warlock said, getting off the couch and making his way over to the bar with a sway in his hips that Alec couldn't help watching. Magnus mixed a drink for himself, and Alec stared at his black-nailed fingers the whole time, imagining what it would be like to feel those hands on his body. Heat pooled in his groin, and spread out through his body, which answered the question of whether he was attracted to the warlock or not. The only remaining problem was whether he could sell himself, because that was what he'd being doing, even if it was for something that could save all their lives. Although it wasn't really selling if he was more than a little bit curious about the whole sex thing and the likelihood of him getting the person he wanted was slim to none.

Alec decided he wouldn't go cheap. "If you extend your protection to the rest of my family, you can have anything you want from me."

"Anything?" Magnus looked evil for a half a second and Alec gulped.

"Yeah."

"All right . . . who do you consider family?"

Alec considered. "Jace and Izzy obviously, and Max." He didn't mention Hodge because the man couldn't go anywhere and he was pretty heavily warded. Including his parents might lead to the possibility that they found out about this and that was the last thing he wanted. Reluctantly, he said, "And Clary."

Much as he hated her, if she got in trouble, Jace would do something stupid.

"Done."

Magnus put his drink down and prowled over to where Alec stood. Alec didn't have much time to think before Magnus sealed his mouth down on his and Alec experienced his first kiss. He gasped and Magnus thrust his tongue inside. Alec's legs seemed to have lost strength and his head was spinning dizzily like he'd had the drink instead of the warlock. He clenched Magnus' shoulders.

When they finally broke the kiss, Alec wiped his chin, trying to focus on Magnus with dazed eyes. He was in deep trouble and that kiss had just proved it. There was no way he was going to be able to maintain any sort of control; no way he could stop anything that Magnus wanted to do to him. Alec was frightened by the depth of his surrender, but he didn't know what else to do other than the trust the warlock.

"Don't hurt me," he whispered, looking up at the man.

Magnus eyes lost their sardonic edge and he cupped Alec's face, giving a kiss that was much gentler than the first, but still with an edge of fierceness that had Alec trembling.

He broke the kiss and tugged Alec's hand, leading him to the bedroom. The bed was huge, dressed in black sheets and a velvet comforter that caught the light with thousands of iridescent threads that teased his eye as it shifted between completely black and patterns of rainbow colors.

"Let me take care of you," Magnus breathed into his ear from behind him, the slight movement of air rising shivers over Alec's skin.

Alec nodded, and then big hands gently opened his shirt and slid it down his arms. He lifted his hands dutifully when Magnus pulled his T-shirt up and over his head. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and drew Alec back against his larger body. Alec gasped when his back hit bare skin and he realized that Magnus was half-naked. Trembles overtook his muscles and Alec couldn't control his breathing. Magnus didn't do anything else, just moved his fingers slowly over Alec's belly tracing runes maybe, or just smoothing out the hair he found there. Alec had no idea what he was doing, only that, whatever it was, it sent sparkles of desire out from every place his fingers wandered.

Lips met the taut tendons of his neck, and then teeth nipped lightly. Alec shuddered, losing it again even as Magnus reached for the zip of his jeans. Alec arched his spine with a groan as the questing fingers brushed over the hardness in his pants. He leaned back, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck as best he could, tugging on the warlock. Alec wanted more and he was tired of waiting. Magnus chuckled against his neck. His nimble fingers delved into Alec's pants, cupping his cock.

Alec let out a strangled moan at the feel of someone else's hand on him. He narrowly avoided coming right then.

Magnus let him go and stepped back. Even as he was turning around, Alec could hear the liquid slither of silk as Magnus loosened the tie that held his pants up. He stared awestruck at the warlock's long naked body, with his hard cock pointed towards Alec.

He gulped, the simmering desire boiling over suddenly. Alec sat down on the bed, getting his shoes and socks off with shaking fingers. When he moved to his jeans, Magnus was there, helping him, pulling the denim off his legs and then like a tidal wave, bearing him down onto the bed.

Alec went with it, his body pliant and responsive. Magnus grabbed a bottle from the bedside table and poured a generous amount over his dick, not seeming to care that it went everywhere. He wiped some of the excess onto Alec's dick.

Then Magnus crouched over Alec, knees bracketing Alec's hips. He leaned over Alec, and took his mouth again. Alec opened for it, and having learned a thing or two in the last few minutes, sucked on Magnus' tongue and explored his mouth.

"Very good, angel boy," Magnus murmured. "Touch yourself."

Alec did as he was told, wrapping his fingers around his cock. The pressure was nearly too much, he was that close to the edge, and he pulled his hand away again. Magnus laughed softly, a self-satisfied sound that Alec ignored.

"Make me come," he demanded. He was there to lose his virginity, not to jerk himself off again.

Magnus tossed his head back, letting loose a full-bellied laugh that shook his frame.   
"Oh, my Nephilim, you are pearl above price."

Alec squirmed, trying to get pressure on his aching dick. Magnus rolled to the side and dragged Alec with him, pulling the smaller man back against his chest. His dick rested in the cleft of Alec's ass and Alec felt as though the room had suddenly lost all its oxygen. He gasped, struggling to calm his breathing but the control that he had feared he'd lose was well and gone. He flailed, trying to get closer to Magnus.

The warlock slid a heavy thigh over his legs, holding him down. He made some sort of roll of his hips and then his lubed cock slipped between Alec's thighs, scraping along the underside of his balls. Magnus rocked against him and Alec couldn't imagine anything feeling so good until the warlock gripped his cock.

They moved together, Alec pressing himself urgently back against Magnus, and the warlock stroking Alec's cock in time with their movements. Everything inside him tightened unbearably, coiling into a knot of heat that suddenly exploded. Alec moaned as he came messily all over Magnus' hand.

As he was still gasping for breath, Magnus shoved him over a little further, until Alec was lying halfway on his stomach. Moving much faster than before, the warlock drilled his cock between Alec's thighs, pumping his hips so his pelvis smashed into Alec's butt cheeks with every stroke. Alec was having trouble breathing again under the assault from the other man.

Magnus finally shuddered, his hips losing their rhythm as Alec felt a spreading warm wetness between his legs, coating his balls. It was the hotter than anything he's ever imagined in his most perverted fantasies – just the fact that his rather ordinary self could make an ancient and magical warlock lose it like that. Magnus finally rolled off him and wrapped his arm around Alec, drawing him close.

Alec wondered what he should say under the circumstances. 'Thank you' didn't exactly seem appropriate, considering the whole thing had started out as a bribe. 'That was good' didn't really cover how he felt. Mostly he just wanted to ask when Magnus was going to fuck him, because Alec had discovered that he really, really wanted it. But he didn't want to seem too greedy.

Magnus seemed unaware of Alec's inner debate. He stretched over and picked up a box from the bedside table.

"I have something for you. To seal our bargain." Magnus opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It looked like an ordinary toggle necklace of the type that Tiffany's had made famous, but instead of the usual heart charm dangling from it, there was an Eye of Horus.

"We haven't . . . I mean . . . the bargain was that I lose my virginity to you."

"You don't think you've kept your part of the bargain?" Magnus asked, clearly amused. "Have you ever had sex with anyone other than yourself before?"

"No, obviously not. But I thought there would be . . ."

Magnus rolled on top of him, grinding his pelvis down against the cradle of Alec's narrow hips. "Penetration?" he asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Not tonight, little angel boy."

"But . . ."

Magnus silenced him with his mouth. Alec moaned and opened for the invasion immediately. When Magnus ended the kiss, he brushed his lips over Alec's ear. "Surrendering your innocence to me is going to be an on-going process. And one that I'm in no mind to rush."

Lust rushed through Alec's teenaged body in a powerful wave at Magnus' words. He whimpered a little, pressing his hips against the weight pinning him down.

"So will you accept this?" Magnus continued as though Alec weren't writhing underneath him.

Alec focused on the necklace. "What does it mean?"

"It's my sigil. Marking you as mine. No Downworlder who acknowledges my authority as High Warlock of Brooklyn will dare touch you."

"Yours?" Alec squeaked, looking up at the man pinning him to the bed.

"Oh, yes," Magnus said. "Mine to protect, mine to defend, mine to avenge if necessary. Mine to seduce and mine to . . . cherish."

Alec floundered, getting lost in the fiercely possessive gaze of the warlock. He was pretty sure he shouldn't be making any commitments that might conflict with his Shadowhunter duties, but every instinct he possessed was telling him to take what Magnus had offered him.

Finally making a decision, he propped himself up on his elbows, extending his neck. "I accept."

Magnus wrapped the heavy silver chain around his neck and slipped the toggle bar through the ring. The Eye of Horus rested in the dip between Alec's collarbones.

"Mine," the warlock growled, taking Alec's mouth in another bone-melting kiss. Alec was dizzy again when they pulled apart.

"Now, Nephilim, I should send you back to the loving arms of your family."

Alec wanted to protest. He wanted to stay in Magnus' bed until the warlock had his body in every way possible. He didn't really understand why Magnus wanted to take things so slowly when Alec was pretty much a done deal. He grumbled a little as he sat up.

Magnus shook himself.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&lt;&lt;

"And break scene," Adam says.

Tim slumps back in the bed with a relieved sigh. "That was intense, man."

"Oh yeah?"

"Never thought I'd actually _feel_ like a virgin again," Tim says with a shake of his head. Adam settles beside him and Tim turns instinctively until he's wrapped up with Adam.

Adam smiles, his fingers touching Tim's neck, skimming over sensitive places that make Tim want to moan with delight. "You don't have to keep the necklace," Adam says.

"What? No, of course I'm keeping it."

Tim knows it has to be custom made and he's thrilled that Adam went to so much trouble for him. They haven't made any attempt before this to leave any marks of possession on each other, but Tim finds that he likes the idea of wearing something so clearly related to Adam.

"It's my symbol."

"Yeah," Tim frowns, "that's sort of the point."

"And everyone knows it."

Tim can see where Adam's going – if he's sighted wearing Adam's token, then the truth about him will be obvious. Tim shoves any analysis of how he feels about that for some time when he's not being distracted by Adam's naked body.

He changes the subject instead. "You make a great Magnus."

"Thank you," Adam says. "I get him . . . how he thinks, what he feels."

"When Alec was dying, what was Magnus thinking when they asked him to save his life?"

Adam's fingers hesitate on their path on Tim's collarbone. "He was thinking . . . that he was eight hundred years old and he had given his heart away to a teenager who would never love him back nearly as much."

"But Alec did . . . in the end."

"Yeah."

Silence falls. Adam still touches him with soft fingers, never losing contact. Tim realizes that he knows his choice after all and that he's never taking the necklace off.

"I'd choose you," he says. His fingers stroke the Eye of Horus, lying against his throat. "If it came to it. Over the closet. You."

"You would?"

"Always." Tim smiles, the weight of uncertainty gone.

"Okay then."


End file.
